Because of a Princess
by Pterakyn
Summary: Mesogog is still trying to take out the rangers while taking on his greatest challenge: fatherhood! now rated T to be on the safe side
1. my darling

Summery: Mesogog is still trying to take out the rangers while trying to take on his biggest problem yet: fatherhood

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Characters except Deliciae.

He looked around. He knew he was being stalked. Mesogog looked around the lab. The tension was thick. Mesogog turned when he heard something rustle.

He walked towards where he last heard the noise, somewhere behind the lab table. When he got there though, there was nothing there. Frustrated he returned to the center of the room. What Mesogog was looking for was something Zeltrax would kill in an instant if he saw it. This was because he believed his position of second in command was threatened. On the other hand if Elsa she saw it, she would kill it _and_ him. Why Elsa would kill it he didn't understand.

The blue – grey blur launched itself from behind his throne, taking him by surprise. It latched itself to his leg and gave a squeaky growl, nonthreatening sound, as it tried to bite his ankle. Mesogog roared at it and pulled it off his leg. The creature squeaked joyfully and batted Mesogog's face with her little hands. "Hard to believe your mother almost killed you!" He laughed at her. She settled comfortably in her father's arms. Mesogog smiled at his daughter as she drifted off.

Deliciae was his daughter. Elsa was her mother. Elsa tried to kill the child soon after it was born. Elsa had felt used and hurt because of Deliciae. Mesogog looked at Deliciae again. She almost looked like a tiny raptor, minus the enormous foot claw. The only part that showed she was related to Elsa was the beautiful raven colored line of hair going from the top of her head to the base of her neck. Other then that she was Mesogog's darling, his kin, his blood. It showed in her bright amber eyes, face, and the four (so far small and harmless) spikes that were just emerging on the side of her head.

There was a loud banging at the lab door. Deliciae woke up and began to squeak. Mesogog put her down motioned for her to be quiet. She knew what that meant and Deliciae ran and hid behind a shelf. Zeltrax came stomping in and was talking to Mesogog. Deliciae trembled in fear, she didn't like Zeltrax,…suppressing the urge to cry out…


	2. kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers Dino Thunder or any of the characters except Deliciae.

When Zeltrax left Mesogog sat down on his throne. "You can come out, Deliciae." He called. He heard the pit pat of feet and a thud as Deliciae tripped. She squeaked and waddled out from behind the shelves. Mesogog picked her up and placed her on his lap. Sighing he thought back to the night Deliciae was born.

Sometime ago…

He didn't wake up until he heard the cry. "What? So soon?" He thought, panicked. Mesogog leapt from his bed and darted out the door. "She didn't tell me, should've sent the messenger." He growled to himself. "Could've known earlier."

Reaching Elsa's quarters, he shut and locked the door, in case Zeltrax heard. "Sorry I didn't…" Mesogog cut Elsa off. "It's okay."

"It's not a bo…"

"I told you I didn't care."

"But I thought you wanted a son?"

"I told you as long as you both lived I'd be happy."

Elsa smiled, exhausted. "How do you feel?" Mesogog asked her. Elsa grinned more broadly and said, "Like a real piece of crud, other then that I'm fine. She's alive and yelling at me already so I guess she is fine." Mesogog smiled back as Elsa adjusted the squeaking form at her chest. 'Only a few seconds old and she already has a pair of lungs on her.' Mesogog thought.

Elsa gave a huge yawn. "Best let my ladies sleep eh?" Mesogog whispered. Elsa nodded as her eyelids dropped slowly. Elsa was sleeping in a few minutes. Their daughter however gave a louder cry. "What's wrong?" Mesogog said, picking her up. "I know you can't speak yet but what's wrong?" She went silent and regarded her father with one of her bright eyes. She cooed and snuggled against him. "Sleep well little Princess, you will need you strength, especially here." He whispered to her.

Present Day

Mesogog felt Deliciae jump away from him. He knew where she was hiding. Deliciae was hiding in the corner of the lab, behind some of the shelves and a spare table. It was probably the most looked over corner of the room and was a warm hiding place, perfect for her size. Mesogog dozed off gently knowing Deliciae was safe.

Trent held his breath as he slunk through the corridors of the fortress. He half hated half enjoyed being the spy. Entering the lab he almost fainted in shock as Mesogog glared at him from the end of the room. It took him a moment for him to realize though he was asleep.

Trent snickered lightly, when he suddenly heard something squeak. Looking at the ground a small dinosaur sat at his feet. It squeaked again and smiled. "Hi little buddy, ummm…what are you doing here?" Trent asked, looking around cautiously. The dinosaur raised its arms, wanting to be picked up. "Oh, I'm not your mom." It still sat there. Trent looked at Mesogog and then at the little dinosaur.

The little creature looked at Mesogog. It pointed to Mesogog. "What?!" Trent hissed. As the creature waddled over towards Mesogog, Trent quickly thought it was some guard. Scooping up the dinosaur, Trent slowly walked from the lab. The creature in his arms looked panicked as soon as Mesogog was out of sight.

It opened its mouth to cry out, but Trent held its mouth shut. "Bet quiet!" he growled. Shivering in his arms the creature looked as though it would cry. Trent went back through the portal and made his way back to the headquarters.

Mesogog opened his eyes and looked around. He walked over to where Deliciae normally hid. She wasn't there. "Deliciae?" he muttered. "Deliciae!" he said louder. His daughter always came when he called her. Mesogog looked around, terrified. His daughter was gone, where to he didn't know.

Ranger's Lab

"Trent? What is that?" Conner asked looking at the blue grey dinosaur creature crying mournfully as it sat on the lab table. "It's a dinosaur, I think." Trent replied, looking warily at the spikes on its head. Dr. Oliver sighed as he glanced at it. "Where did you find it?" he asked.

"Lizard boy's lab. It was crawling around and I thought it was some guard because soon after it saw me it began to waddle its merry way over to Mesogog."

"I highly doubt Mesogog would use something that cute to guard his lab."

"Dr. O?"

"HEY! I have soft spots for cute things too!"

Ethan looked up from his laptop. "Well, could you at least make it SHUT UP!?" Ethan yelled. "I am trying to work on something for Hayley and you guys are all yelling!" The creature still cried. Little tears flowed down its muzzle.

Kira came walking down into the lab. "Hayley wanted to know what all the noise was…Oh My God." Kira muttered, looking at the crying dinosaur. "Aw…what's wrong with her?" Kira asked, darting over.

"Why do say it's a girl?" Conner asked with a snort.

"She has a pair of very big lungs at this moment, is wearing both a shirt and pants (unlike what most boys' baby pictures she added glaring around the room.) And her face, if you've noticed it long, and sort of slim. Not exactly what you'd expect on a male."

After much blushing from all the boys, Trent said, "I found her in Lizard boy's lab." Kira narrowed her eyes. "She looks like him." Kira said.

"What?" Was the unanimous question.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Kira whispered, picking her up. "Look, she has the spikes, his eyes and his wonderful personality." Kira added as she was bitten promptly on the arm. (Deliciae did stop crying, much to everyone's relief.)

"You are saying that's his daughter?" Dr. Oliver asked. Kira nodded. "I can see where you are getting tha…" Kira cut him off.

"Ever see Jurassic Park three?" she asked.

Dr. Oliver, Ethan, and Conner all nodded. "What happened with the raptor eggs?" Ethan scratched his head. "Weren't they stolen by the Billy dude?" he said. Kira nodded again. "And what happened after the eggs were stolen."

"The raptors chased the people to get their eggs back.

"Did they get them back?"

More nodding.

"Then what's keeping Mesogog from following, chasing us, and unlike the raptors, kill us to get his own offspring back?"


	3. Revenge most subtle

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I don't own ANY of these characters. (That is except my precious Deliciae!)

Trent looked at the little dinosaur in Kira's arms. "Well, doesn't having her here give us leverage or whatever they call it?" He asked. Kira narrowed her eyes. "I hate Mesogog as much as you. But look, if this is his kid it still needs him or her mom! (Who ever she is…) I don't know how to take care of a kid! Still, she needs her family." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Mesogog is the enemy…"

"I know."

"You want to give something back to a for mentioned enemy?"

"Yes."

"Have you gone insane?!"

"No. Trent, isn't it obvious that she is strongly connected to her family? She had been crying nonstop from when you took her."

"She's right you know." Tommy said. "I hate Mesogog as much as you guys do but, we have to send her back!"

"Hasn't she seen too much of us already? Wouldn't it be dangerous?" Trent said.

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm going home." She snapped, walking away. Kira still held Mesogog's daughter in her arms. "Where the…" "TAKING HER TO MY HOME! IF YOU AREN'T GONNA HELP THEN I AM LEAVING!" Kira yelled. Ethan clicked his tongue. "Dude, she's mad." He said.

Mesogog's Lab

Mesogog was thinking. He had smelt the scent of the white ranger, erasing any thoughts that Zeltrax or Elsa was the culprit. Mesogog knew he wasn't strong enough a tracker to hunt down the trail. Walking over to a shelf he picked up a dusty jar holding a thick red substance, the blood of a dire wolf. "Please, oh please work." He muttered to himself.

Slamming the jar into one of the genomerandomizer's tubes, he grabbed another and placed it next to it. "This will work." He hissed with a sense of finality, activating the machine. In a haze of smoke and mist, the doors to the machine opened. Growling and snarling, a massive wolf like beast stepped from it. It however walked on its knuckles, keepings it slim claws from breaking on the hard floor. Two massive, bat-like wings had sprouted from its wrists and jutted to the ceiling. It howled and stared straight at its master.

"Lupos." Mesogog said. The wolf raised its head and stared with mute understanding, ready to receive instructions. "My hunter, I need you to find who belongs to this scent. Find them and bring them back ALIVE and UNHURT!" Mesogog held a small blanket in his talons, Deliciae's blanket. Sniffing it, the wolf bounded from the lab and straight through the portal next to it. "Emphasize on the unhurt." Mesogog said to himself.

Kira stalked back home. Tommy insisted that she leave the dinosaur with him. Mumbling to herself, she froze at the sound of a howl. Turning she saw the wolf like beast snarling at her. Charging, it sent her skidding over the ground and knocking her unconscious as she hit the side of a building.

Lupos was puzzled. This creature had the scent he was looking for lingering on her arms, but it wasn't the right one. "Kira? Kira? Are you there?" Lupos heard a panicked voice say. It came from the girl's creature's wrist. He then heard it say, "She's not responding…going to get her." Lupos decided then and there to take the girl creature. Picking her up in his jaws he ran back to his master.

"You fool! I told you to bring back who the scent belongs to!" Mesogog roared as Lupos dropped his captive. Lupos merely whined and pushed the still unconscious Kira closer to his Master. Mesogog then realized what had happened. The yellow ranger had been in contact with his daughter.

10 minutes later…

"This is not a total loss…Lupos, returned to where you found her. And also deliver this message to her allies." Mesogog said, holding out a disk. Lupos grabbed the disk and bolted back through the portal.

Trent looked around the place where Kira was tracked to last. "Hayley… what's going on? Did Mesogog get her?" He said into his morpher. "Sorry to say this Trent, but I think she has been kidnapped." Hayley said. Trent yelled in rage. He stopped when he felt a moist breath hit the back of his neck.

Turning around he came face to face with Lupos. "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!" Trent yelled, stepping away from it. He stood there, waiting for Lupos to attack. He saw him hold out a disk. "Wha…what?" Trent stuttered taking the disk. Lupos didn't leave. Reacting as he normally would Trent struck out, getting a critical blow to the side of Lupos's head.

The beast leapt and roared, fangs dripping acid as it tried to bite Trent. He was able to dodge the fangs but the claws got him across the chest, puncturing Trent's ranger suit. Trent gave a yell of pain. "NO!" Trent heard a voice say. The wolf stopped its attack. Trent noticed a small metal device in the beast's ear. "The time for revenge is later!" Lupos gave one last snarl and loped off.

Trent stared at the disk, wondering what it was for.

_Author's note: Ummm…I had some what of a writer's block here! Just wanted to mention that. Also on a side note, Deliciae's name means "darling" in Latin. Something I thought you should know! Signing off! _

_-Ptera_


	4. Broken ties

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or any of the characters, except Deliciae.

"So we have a day?" Tommy asked, pulling the disk from the drive. "That's what it appears." Trent mumbled. Tommy tapped the disk against the side of his leg thinking. "Brain washing her too take, I guess this is its name, Deliciae's place as his successor, that's pretty harsh." He muttered to himself, trying to stay calm.

"So, what we gonna do?" Conner asked.

"Give Deliciae back."

Mesogog's Lab

Kira groggily got up and looked around. "Not again!" She exclaimed. Kira sank back down onto the lab chair she had been in. "This is some freaking sick joke." She growled.

Kira turned to her head to look at Mesogog as he gave a breathy laugh. "Yes, yellow ranger, back again." He said gliding forward. Kira leapt forward, putting as much power as she could behind her fist. Mesogog blocked it and sent her reeling backwards. Kira morphed and charged again, knowing she had no hope alone against him.

Mesogog dodged every kick, every punch, every sword slash shot and or thrown at him. He did admire though how well Kira had improved in fighting since the last time they met. Kira felt sweat fall into her eyes. She also felt a clawed fist slam into her gut, sending her back a few feet. Kira collapsed ungracefully into a heap.

As she struggled to her feet she watched Mesogog, waiting for him to charge her and rip her to bits. Mesogog made no move until Kira almost got up. "Thought, you fought unfair." Kira snarled. Walking over and offering a hand he said, "Only when the need be." Kira stared in shock as she accepted his help and stood upright. She braced for a blow when she realized he had backed away, giving her maneuvering room…

Once more they began to fight. Kira got a few hits in but she then wondered whether or not he let her hit him. Kira herself found it bizarre that she now admired her saurian enemy's surprising chivalry and, (she added to herself) he was a pretty graceful fighter.

The fighting ended with one last crushing blow to the side of her rib cage. The wind blew out of her and she fell once more, gasping and demorphed. Kira felt herself being lifted and placed somewhere, she couldn't tell where, and heard the sound of a door slam shut before passing out.

Back at ranger HQ

"So we just give up the kid? Simple as that?" Ethan asked. Tommy nodded. "How do we know he ain't going to play fair?" Tommy shrugged, "We don't."

Mesogog's Lab

Mesogog watched Kira sleep through the prison bars. The ranger he had captured had a certain spirit he just couldn't read. He growled in his annoyance as he walked to his chambers, he needed to clear his head. As he entered he ran straight into Elsa.

"What do you want?!" Mesogog roared, tired and frustrated. The yellow ranger had put up a fight, too good of a fight. Elsa glared at her master. "What did you do with our daughter's body?" she asked. Mesogog sighed and softened up. "As I told you before, I buried her, outside the fortress, on the island. Don't expect me to tell you where, you were the one who didn't want her and tried to kill her after all."

"Wait, try to kill? I did kill her; I stabbed her, when she slept…I FELT USED ALRIGHT! USED AND HURT!" Elsa cried out. Mesogog sighed. "You could've taken the anger out on me. I was the one as you put it later, 'who sent you to Hell,' not our daughter, no. She was innocent and you killed her."

Mesogog brushed past Elsa and locked the doors to his quarters behind her. He sank down on his bed and was engulfed in almost instant sleep as he thought of the decoy her had put in Deliciae's place that night. Elsa had been fooled easily, far too easily, for his comfort. He knew he was going to be brought around to the fact that she probably heard yell's of fighting earlier so he had to end the conversation then. Deliciae would then be found to be alive, and then, she would be killed, for real this time.

_Author's notes: Ummm…yeah, I probably should've let you guess at what they were talking about the killing thing but anywho…I wanted this chapter to show a little bit of Elsa and Mesogog's broken relationship. And maybe a future pairing? Maybe yes, maybe no. Signing off dudes!_

_-Ptera _


	5. Promise bound in blood

Disclaimer: (I realized I forgot this last chapter!) I do not own any of the PRDT charries except Deliciae!

Ranger's Lab

The next day…

"Get her! GET HER I SAID!" Tommy yelled as they chased Deliciae around the lab. Squeaking with absolute joy, Deliciae ran away. She was able to hide in all the small corners that the boy's couldn't fit in. "Come on sweetheart! We are taking you home!" Tommy added, reaching for Deliciae.

Deliciae snapped at him and caught his fingers in her harmless jaws. Tommy bit his lip to keep from yelling in rage. Hayley walked down the stairs and shouted at Deliciae, "LET GO!" Deliciae looked meekly up at Hayley and let go. She waddled out of her hiding place and plunked herself down in front of Hayley. Hayley smiled and picked Deliciae up. "Here you go." Hayley said, handing Deliciae to Tommy. "Little punk bit me…Thanks Hayley." He said, glaring at Deliciae.

Mesogog's Lab

Mesogog was still asleep as the sun rose. He was caught in the memory of the time Elsa told him that she was going to have a child…

Over eight months prior…

Elsa walked into the lab. Mesogog rose angrily from his seat. "Come to report some new failure!" he yelled, advancing threatingly. Elsa backed away a few steps. "Nuh…nuh...no." She stuttered. "Then what is it?!" he snarled, teeth bared and gleaming. "I'm pregnant." She yelled back.

Mesogog sat down shocked. "Say…say that again?" he said, staring straight ahead, shocked. "I'm pregnant." Elsa said plainly. She quickly found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. She pressed her face into Mesogog's chest and then they laughed. They laughed for a long time. That was until Zeltrax came walking in and ruined the whole moment. Zeltrax always ruined those moments. He always did, he must've been psychic or something.

Present day

Mesogog smirked in his sleep. He opened his eyes and stretched, yawning. He stretched his talons one last time and stood up. He threw his jacket around his shoulders and walked to the lab. Throwing open a hidden panel, he found Kira, snoring lightly, still asleep in the prison. "Yellow ranger, I have something to ask you." Mesogog whispered.

Kira shifted and woke up muttering. "What?!" she exclaimed, she had forgotten that she was captured and almost swore her head off until she remembered. "Yeah, what do need to ask?" Kira growled. Mesogog sighed; he let Kira out of the prison and said, "If anything goes wrong, if I am, in the unlikely event, destroyed or there is danger here, I need you to take care of Deliciae for me. Be a god- mother for her if you can. I promise you I will never ask anything else of you again." Kira looked dubiously at him. "How will I know you will keep your promise?" she asked. Mesogog looked Kira straight in her eye. Mesogog found he couldn't and looked down at his feet. He understood her spirit, it was strength, it was a fierce protective love for her friends, home, and life, and a fierce hate for anything that has to do with evil. That spirit now scared him; it burned deep into his core. He looked back into Kira's eyes. "How will I know you will keep yours if you agree?" he asked.

Mesogog roared in pain when Kira cut his shoulder. "Stop being a pussy." Kira muttered, finishing the symbol she half cut, half carved into his shoulder. She took the scalpel away and there was a crude foot print symbol, bleeding lightly. "Its only superficial, you won't bleed to death." Kira laughed. Mesogog rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back on. "But it's sure as HELL going to sting." He hissed. Kira laughed and adjusted her bandage. Beneath it was rough design of and eye in a diamond.

"Quit whining, you cut my shoulder first girly man."

Mesogog roared in humiliation and launched an attack at Kira before checking himself. "Best return you before I destroy you most painfully." He said, chivalry gone for the moment. Kira narrowed her eyes. "Yes, let's go." She snapped back. The promise was bound in blood, the other rangers were already at the quarry, (the appointed meeting place) so there seemed no further need for manners.

The Quarry

Deliciae squirmed in Tommy's grip. She had been quiet the whole ride here but now she was edgy and wanted to get away. Tommy passed her to Conner and stepped away from their mini pack of motorcycles and ATVs to look around. The portal hadn't opened yet and he was nervous.

The green blur of energy appeared in the middle of the quarry. Tommy retreated back to the others. Mesogog stepped from the portal, followed by Kira and then Lupos. Trent took Deliciae from Conner and walked over to meet them. Kira walked away from Mesogog and when she reached the midway distance, Trent placed Deliciae down on the ground.

Deliciae looked uncertainly around. Deliciae clung to Trent's ankle. She didn't see her father coming towards her. Trent kicked Deliciae forward. "GO!" he yelled, kicking her again, angrily. "Trent don't…" Kira couldn't finish her statement. Trent was unmercifully attacked by Mesogog. Trent was about to get the beating he had long coming.

"Don't…ever… hurt…Deliciae." Mesogog said, pounding Trent severely on the head. Trent slashed at Mesogog best he could with his dragosword. Trent threw Mesogog off but ended up leaving an opening and Mesogog took it, driving his teeth into Trent's left arm. Trent yelled when the teeth pierced his ranger suit, drawing blood. "Mesogog! Stop it!" Kira yelled, punching Mesogog harshly on the side of his muzzle. "You have Deliciae back. You got more revenge then should be necessary for Trent hurting Deliciae. Just back off, you got what you wanted now go!" _Or else I'll break my promise. _Kira thought. Mesogog appeared to have read her mind when she thought of breaking her promise and stopped trying to maul Trent's arm. Deliciae looked up at her father. _No, not in front of her not in front of my princess. _

Mesogog ripped his jaws out of Trent's arm. Trent gave a final yell and clutched at his arm. "Hayley will have to look at that, I'm sure its not infected…Don't ever do something like that again Trent. You had no need to make him angry." Kira said. Trent narrowed his eyes behind his visor as he heard her and watched Mesogog walk away. "Since when are you on his side?" he asked. Kira looked up at Trent. "No, he just wanted his daughter back. He wanted her back unhurt and safe."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

Mesogog nuzzled Deliciae. She squeaked and buried her face against his shirt. He felt that he would be able to get her back to the fortress without notice but he didn't count on Elsa.

_Author's notes: Uh oh. Something bad is going to happen you think? I meant to end the story here at, he would get his daughter back to the fortress without notice, but that was one awful ending so I am going to extend this into one last short chapter. Will Kira keep good on her promise? Signing off!_

_-Pterakyn_


	6. Hidden tears Last Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PRDT characters 'cept Deliciae.

Mesogog's Lab

He had forgotten about Elsa. She now stood in front of him as he emerged from the portal, Deliciae in his arms. Elsa stared him down, brown eyes flaring with unwritten fury. Mesogog stared back, his protectiveness of Deliciae equaling Elsa's anger. When Mesogog looked at her, he remembered how Elsa had stared at him very much the same way the night Deliciae must've been created. Now, all Elsa seemed to think of was destroying the very life she brought into this world.

Mesogog's grip tightened around Deliciae. "I can probably try and bring her around to my why of thinking." He thought to himself. _Ha! Yeah right, last time you did that started the whole little problem you now hold in your very own claws!_ His mind appeared to add this statement as a sarcastic comment. And, the worst part is, it was right. Elsa had been angry with him like this before. Normally he didn't tolerate insubordination but back then, he loved her with his whole black, scaly heart and always cut her some slack…usually…

Sometime ago…

"I don't understand this!" Elsa shouted, pent up anger exploding outwards. She glared at her master, trying to get him to cave in. "Understand what?" Mesogog had replied silkily and calmly, infuriating Elsa further. "Why am I supposed to do all the work with the damn cyborg?! He doesn't even listen, even though you said I was to command him!" Elsa snarled.

"Listen to me for a moment okay?" Mesogog asked.

"Why?"

"Just listen. Terence is not used to being low on the hierarchy. I realize I was making a mistake putting him under your control. But I propose this, he will take your spot as General, FOR NOW, so I can keep a closer eye on him. He as only third in command makes it harder for me to see if he is loyal or not."

Elsa glared passively. "So I am being demoted. Is that what you are saying?" She asked her voice quieter but her supposedly now calm gaze still broadcasted hate. "Not quite." Mesogog said smirking, "You know I favor you over him any day. For one, I know where your allegiance lies. Two, you are trustworthy, three, you are much better looking."

That was too much for either of them. They both laughed. Elsa's sharp and clear, more or less pleasant, while Mesogog's was deep and breathy, a vile sound, like something rotted. "So technically, I am still general but not really?" Elsa said, Mesogog didn't realize how close Elsa had gotten to him. He answered her yes, and then left the lab. "Hey, where are you going?" Elsa asked Mesogog as he walked down the hall. "To tell Zeltrax…"

"No, I mean, where are you going? My room is this way."

"Oh, and what does that have to do with anything?"

"I need to ask you something else, just; I don't want Zeltrax to walk in. It's sort of, how shall we put it, personal?"

_You're gonna regret this Mesogog. _Mesogog had thought to himself then and there. "Actually," Mesogog said, "we have less of a chance of being over heard if you come with me." Elsa obediently walked over to him. "Lead the way." She muttered.

Present day

_Okay, so I got things to go my way then. I think I can accomplish that now. Just, we aren't going to end up in my room. _Mesogog thought. 

"Yes?" Mesogog asked Elsa. "I killed her." Elsa replied. Deliciae had grown silent as if she knew the severity of the situation. "Actually, you didn't. I couldn't stand seeing such a life extinguished. A decoy was in her place. NO more will I fall for the 'I felt used and hurt' ploy along with tears. You just hated her, just resented her because things didn't go your way when we talked and argued. Just for something as simple as that…"

Elsa growled in reply and launched herself forward to attack both Mesogog and Deliciae. The sword hit Mesogog's shoulder as he attempted to dodge. Elsa opened a small wound. The ultimate insubordination had occurred. Mesogog roared and shot and clawed hand forward and wrapped it around Elsa's neck. Deliciae had run and hid, watching with fear filled eyes.

Mesogog brought Elsa close. He stroked one side of her face. "Not now, not in front of my princess, _our _princess." He whispered gently. Elsa felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. Mesogog let her go. The Fortress was no longer safe for Deliciae. Mesogog knew he could keep her here for a few more days before he had to take her away…

A week later…

Kira's house

"No…I don't understand the Calculus stuff." Kira complained to Conner. "Go call Ethan… No I am not going out with you, not matter how much you beg…I HAVE CALCULUS TO DO DIPSTICK!...uh huh…okay…sorry about that…yeah, okay, see you tomorrow." _CLICK!_ Kira hung up her phone. She rolled her eyes. "Men…" she hissed. It was passed ten and she was still doing homework. Something hit her window. Kira looked up. She walked over to the window and looked out. Mesogog looked up at her from her backyard. "Speaking of the devil…" she hissed.

"You are lucky that my parents aren't home!" Kira snapped, marching up to Mesogog. Mesogog took a step back. "I'm sorry, but Elsa…tried to kill her, I have been trying to hide her but…" Deliciae leapt from her spot on her father's shoulder. "It's no use. Zeltrax knows about her now so there is no way to keep her safe. I'm…I'm sorry for having to call upon you so soon." Kira smiled when he passed Deliciae to her. "So, Elsa is her mom?" Kira asked. Mesogog nodded. "Don't worry," she reassured Mesogog, "She'll be safe."

Mesogog turned to leave. Deliciae stared after him, confused. "Dudda!" Deliciae called out heart wrenchingly. Mesogog looked over his shoulder, looking at Deliciae. "I'm sorry." He said to her. "Truly, I am." Mesogog turned again. As he walked away he didn't want Kira to see the hot tears that pooled in his eyes. Deliciae looked up at Kira, and then buried her face into Kira's chest, wanting to hide from the world.

The Final Battle…

They stared in shock as the Mesomonster began to replicate. As the rangers began to combine their energy Kira looked at the Mesomonsters and realized she only saw one. The others were illusions. As the energy flew upwards she felt the scar on her shoulder burn and heard a voice in her mind ask:

_Deliciae, is Deliciae safe?_

_Yes,_ Kira had replied ad thought of how she saw Deliciae before she left. Deliciae was curled up in a pile of pillows and blankets, napping, a smile on her face.

Kira heard Mesogog's last words.

They were meant for her and her alone.

_Thank You_

Mesogog looked into Kira's eyes. He was no longer afraid of her. At that moment, all went black.

_Author's notes: You like or should I rewrite dah ending? Sequel potential? Maybe! I think personally I could've done better with this. Endings ain't my specialty! For your convenience I have a Lupos, Mesogog, Deliciae size chart on my homepage as well as a picture of sleeping Deliciae! Signing off!_

_- Ptera _


	7. Home:Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic park book or PRDT except Deliciae.

Kira's house

Kira sat on her bed, reading a book Doctor Oliver had given her as a graduation present. She felt something tug on her pant leg. Looking over the top of her book, she saw Deliciae tugging on her jeans. "What up sweetheart?" Kira asked. Deliciae scrambled over and sat in Kira's lap and pointed at the book.

"Can you read me the story mumma?" Deliciae asked. Kira looked down at Deliciae, her gentle amber eyes gleaming. "Fine." Kira replied. It always sort of got her in the heart when ever Deliciae called her 'mumma' "You might get bored…" Kira said but was cut off by the pleading, "I promise, no bored. Read, please?" Now it got to the begging. "This is more of a grown up book. There is swearing."

"Swearing?"

"Bad words."

"Can you read me a little piece, with no bad words?"

"Only a little piece, then go get a different book."

Deliciae settled herself more comfortably. Kira began to read. "…'I'll be joining you for dinner and answer any remaining questions you may have then. Now, if you go with Mr. Regis' The group followed Ed Regis towards the nearest buildings. Over the path a crude hand painted sign read: 'Welcome to Jurassic Park'" Deliciae looked up at Kira. "That all?" she asked, unhappily. "Yeah." Kira replied. Deliciae appeared sullen for the moment then brightened up. She scrambled off Kira's lap and to her small bed in the corner.

She dug under her bed for a few seconds before pulling out a sort of large kid's book. "Tommy book!" Deliciae said, desperately trying to heave it onto Kira's lap. Kira picked it up and recognized it instantly as the book Doctor Oliver gave Deliciae. It was sort of beaten up from constant reading and thumbing of pages with sharp claws. The cover had bright colorful creatures on it at it said, "All About Dinosaurs." on the cover in brilliant block letters. "This one again? What about the Danny…"

"No, I want this one!"

"Okay, okay fine…"

Kira began to read the book as soon as she helped Deliciae back on the bed. "Thanks a ton Dr. O!" she thought. "You're a real life saver when it comes to this." _ROAR! _ Deliciae attempted to squeak the fearsome "rexy noise." (As she put it) They were almost at the end of the back when Deliciae yawned.

Deliciae's eyelids drooped and she leaned over softly and fell asleep. Kira heard her cell phone ring. "Ahh…crud!" she hissed. She stretched out a cautious arm and snagged her phone off her end table. "Hi!" Dr. Oliver said. "Yeah, hi, you could've called at a better time. The monster fell asleep and she isn't moving anytime soon. She figured that my stomach is a good pillow.

"Sorry, I was just checking in on how you were all doing."

"Great, absolutely smashing. It would be better if I could move at this present time."

"So when are you going to tell the boys that you have Deliciae with you?"

"When they are old enough to not spaz when the find a remnant of their worst enemy's legacy hiding in their best friend's room and another hiding in the woods behind your house!"

"What about Trent? Technically speaking Deliciae is his step sister. So Lupos is still around? "

"Umm, he'd probably kill her. Yeah, Lupos is still around, he watches Deliciae for me sometimes."

"Oh, didn't realize it was that bad. Well that's good, at least I don't always have to be the babysitter. "

"No, I trust Lupos only to watch her for about five minutes, anything more then that, they'd both be in trouble."

"Great…"

"By the way, thanks for the book. Deliciae loves it."

"You're welcome."

"We were just reading it."

"Nice."

"Oh, and Dr. O?

"Yeah?"

"You know how I told you about the scars?"

"Yes…what about them?"

"It's burning, not like an infection, but it burns sometimes. Do you think, if it is at all possible, that Mesogog is still alive?"

"No, I don't think. After the beating we gave him, no, I'm sorry Kira, he's most likely dead."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

Okay, bye then."

Dr. Oliver hung up. Kira sighed and picked Deliciae up. It was getting late and they both needed sleep. Kira placed Deliciae in her little bed and tucked in the blanket around her scaly form. Deliciae moved slightly in her sleep and grabbed onto a stuffed stego near her paw. "Good night." Kira whispered, kissing Deliciae on the forehead. Deliciae mumbled something in her sleep.

Kira got into her own bed. She fell asleep slowly knowing that she would be woken up in an hour by Deliciae, who would ask her to take her to the bathroom, and then three hours later (by Deliciae) because she had to go again. Then she'd wake Kira up again because it was morning. Then they'd eat, Kira would get dressed and go into the woods with Deliciae. They'd meet up with Lupos; Kira would have to fish both out of trouble, the whole nine yards. Then it would be night time and the whole cycle would start over. "Damn," Kira said sleepily, "Motherhood is hard work." _Just think of what Mesogog had to go through. Death for him was probably mercy. _She thought. Kira laughed herself to sleep.

Next morning…

Kira felt the tapping on her shoulder. "It's morning mumma." Deliciae said. Kira opened her eyes and got out of bed. "Okay, come on…" They went to down the stairs where Kira was cornered by her mother. Mrs. Ford gave her daughter a talking too. "Kira, you know I want you to find where that thing came from…" Kira rolled her eyes. "I know mum, I know."

Kira walked crest-fallen into the kitchen. Her mother was suspicious and was probing too deep. Too deep for comfort, if she went any farther she would find out about her and other rangers… "Mum, the box…" Kira heard a dismayed squeak as a cereal box fell. Kira would worry about that later, right now they needed breakfast and Deliciae might destroy the kitchen if she didn't act fast enough…

_Author's notes: Okay, this might seem pointless but this section is to show you who she told and who she lied too and what survived. I wanted to keep Lupos alive because he is going to play a part in the sequel (even though sort of small). Well, I hope this rounds things off better then chapter six did! Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


End file.
